The present invention relates to the packaging of optical data disks such as compact disks (CDs) and video disks (DVDs) that have central circular locating openings, and more particularly to cases for protectively enclosing such disks for storage of same.
Data disks such as compact disks and video disks typically have large amounts of digitally stored information that is optically readable through a transparent bottom layer of the disk by a movable head during rotation of the disk. Protective containers for CDs and DVDs in common use have a central pedestal for supportively gripping the disc by engaging the central opening without contacting either side of the disk within data-containing regions thereof. Such containers typically have a ledge for contacting portions of an outer perimeter of the disk for stabilizing the disk against tipping on the pedestal. The disk is loaded into the container by lowering it onto the pedestal while gripping opposite perimeter portions, engagement with the pedestal being typically effected by simultaneous finger pressure against the disk proximate the central opening. Removal of the disk is similarly effected by finger pressure against the pedestal and simultaneous lifting at the perimeter portions. See, for example, the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,763, which is incorporated herein by this reference.
One class of containers, known as “jewel boxes” have a clear plastic body and a pivotally connected clear plastic lid, an insert member fitting within the body and being formed with the various disk-contacting surfaces and associated members. Another class of containers has the body and lid integrally formed and pivotally joined along opposite edges of a narrow, generally rectangular spine member, with disk-supporting structure integrally formed in the body, such containers referred to as “DVD boxes” being somewhat oversize as compared with the jewel boxes. These boxes have an important advantage of being less expensive to provide than jewel boxes. However, large-scale utilization of integrally formed cases is hampered by large investments in machinery for handling and loading the conventional jewel boxes, such machinery being not suited for handling the integrally formed cases.
An additional advantage of integrally formed cases is that they can be made thinner, with corresponding savings in the space required for storage of the cases. However, existing devices for storing CD and DVD cases have proven somewhat unsatisfactory. Typical storage devices have spaced inwardly facing flanges defining slots for receiving individual cases. These devices are awkward to use in that insertion of the cases between pairs of the flanges at opposite extremities of a case requires some coordination, and the process is made more difficult by the cases being subject to partial opening such that one of the flanges is likely to become stuck between the body and lid of a case being inserted. Storage devices having clear cavities for holding multiple cases also make it difficult to grasp a single case for removal thereof, as well as for inserting a case between a desired pair of previously stored cases.
Thus there is a need for a disk container that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.